


Keys

by xasse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xasse/pseuds/xasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao just had a wet dream about Midorima. While in Midorima’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

“That makes Fifty-Four. Thats three less than yesterday .” Takao smirks, walking up beside Midorima.

“Fifty-four just happens to be my lucky number for the day.” Midorima replies casually, pushing up his frames with his middle and fore-finger.

 

This became a routine for them, practicing late after everybody went home, Takao keeping track of the number of shots that landed in the hoop. Sometimes, he loses count, mesmerized by the way Midorima’s back arches when he shoots, the flex of his arm when he enters his shooting position, and the simple flick of his wrist when sends the ball into that beautiful, un-naturally high, ark.

 

“I’ve seen you do that shot countless times.” Takao says, swiftly grabbing the ball from Midorima. “It still amazes me to this day.” Takao continues, dribbling the ball forward, tossing it into the hoop with ease. “I’ve even tried it myself a few times.” Takao adds playfully.

“My shots never miss, fate is always on my side” Midorima states, walking off the court. He pushes a water bottle to his lips, and takes a long drink. Takao watches his adam's apple bob up and down.

 

Midorima exchanges a wordless glance,signaling for them to go, and Takao gets it right away. Takao knows Midorima well enough to communicate with subtle glances, which is undoubtedly helpful on-court, but an added bonus off-court, especially when Midorima just isn't in the mood to be social. Takao doesn’t know when it all started, walking home together, practising together, or mutual acceptance in general. But he knows he cherishes every minute spent with the green haired boy, even if it means hauling 80 kilograms on a creaky rickshaw. He admires Midorima, of course, but he knows that his feelings of admiration are sometimes mixed in with affection, and yearning for him. Takao pushes those silly thought to the back of his head as he battles Midorima in a game of rock, paper, scissors, for who drives the rickshaw this time. He shoots rock, but defeated by Midorima’s paper.

“Thats your fifty-fourth loss this year. What a coincidence.” Midorima teases with a hint of a smirk plastered on his face. Takao’s heart skips a beat.

“Ahhh Shin-chan, you’re so mean.” Takao whines, as he grudgingly steps onto the pedal of the bike.

“Scorpios are ranked lower than Cancers today.” Midorima states a matter-of-factly.

 

“Mmm” Takao hums in agreement, as he feels a familiar burn start to settle in his thighs.

 

He peddles down his street, glancing at the small shops still open at this late hour, and enjoying the crisp smell of the night air.

 

Takao parks the rickshaw in front of his house. Hopping off with a groan, Takao stretches out his aching limbs. He reaches into his bag, fumbling around with the condiments scattered inside.

“Ehh? i swear i put it here somewhere…” Takao mumbles as he tries to find his keys.

“Ahh..must’ve forgot them this morning. Don’t think my parents will be home until morning. Do you mind if i crash at your place for tonight?” Takao suggests, with hopeful tone.

“Hmm. That should be fine. Do not touch any of my belongings. My lucky items are to be kept in pristine condition.” Midorima renders, pushing up his glasses.

“And you will sleep on the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Shin-chan.”

Takao hops back on the bike, and starts grinning like a fool at the thought of spending the night with Midorima. They’ve had sleepovers before, days when Takao just can’t seem to understand a math problem, and Midorima works him like a minion until he somewhat understands the basis of the question. But times like today are different- when they have only themselves to keep each other company, and sweet words to fill the air.

 

The rickshaw stops with with a creak in front of Midorima’s apartment, his flat was much more luxurious than his own home, and tidier for that matter. Midorima’s family was doing extremely well off, with both his parents working in the medical department- and Midorima to follow in their footsteps.

“Pardon my intrusion.” Takao mumbles while taking of his sneakers and placing them neatly beside the entranceway, Midorima mimicking his movements. His house was left exactly how Takao last saw it, not a cup out of place.

“I’m making tea. You can wait on the coach.” Midorima says. He saunters off into the kitchen, Takao props himself on the couch, grabbing the remote from the side table, and pressing the power button. The television roars to life. A flashy, too-colourful screen appears, showcasing the newest face cream, with Kise as the model.

“Hey, Shin-chan! The blonde ace from Kaijo is on T.V! How come you never told me that he was a model? Ah man, he’s got looks and talent.” Takao huffs, plopping his face into a cushion. Midorima exits the kitchen short moments later, with a kettle in his left hand, and balancing cups in his right.

“I didn’t feel the need to tell you. Besides-” Midorima explains, placing down the items, and sitting beside Takao, “-his annoying presence drowns out his appearance.”

“Hmm, do you think we could win against Kaijo? Kise’s amazing I know, but I heard their captain is dangerous too.. Waah, Inter-highs sure are stressful!” Takao whines, flopping down on his back.

“Of course we’ll win. You have me.” Midorima remarks, taking a sip from his cup.

“Plus, your hawk eye abilities are beyond anything i’ve ever seen.” Midorima adds.

“Ah? A compliment from Shin-chan isn’t something I hear everyday!” Takao teases with a smirk, but a comfortable warmth spreads throughout his body, causing a shiver to emit down his spine.

“A dynamic duo? No, more like a power court-couple!” Takao jokes, suggesting names that they could possibly go by.

“How about the ultimate dunk duo?” Takao laughs, turning his head in Midorima’s direction.

“Shut up, Takao. Don’t be ridiculous.”

~*~

 

“What was that for?! The plot twist was coming!” Takao exclaims as Midorima gets up and ejects the disc from the tv.

“It’s already 12am. We have school tomorrow, and basketball practice until 7. I have a strict schedule. Besides, i already figured out who the killer was.” Midorima explains, placing the cd back into its case, closing it with a snap.

They spent the last 4 hours watching the ‘I Know What you Did Last Summer’ series, suggested by Takao of course, which Midorima was surprisingly okay with. Takao really enjoys watching movies with Midorima, horror ones are an added bonus, finding an excuse to huddle closer to Midorima- when in reality, Takao’s watched the scene enough times to find it laughable.

“You’re no fun, Shin-chan.” Takao pouts.

“I’m showering here. You can use the one downstairs. Guessing you don’t carry a spare toothbrush with you everywhere, you can use one of mine. You should be able to find it in the cabinet below the mirror.” Midorima says, ignoring Takao’s previous statement, walking into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him.

“Fine with me” Takao replies with a finger salute, running downstairs.

~*~

 

Takao ended up waiting another 15 minutes after getting out of the shower. Something to do with a “wash, rinse, repeat, cycle.” which according to Midorima, keeps his hair in immaculate condition. Takao does have to admit, he’s never met a guy with softer hair than his. His train of thought is broken when he hears the a door close, and footsteps approaching on his left. From the corner of his eye he could spot Midorima’s figure come into his line of vision.

“You could have slept first, Takao. And I told you that you would be sleeping on the floor tonight.”

“Yeah, but your bed is so comfy~” Takao whines, pushing his face further into the pillow. Breathing in Midorima’s scent.

"It's big enough for two~" Takao adds, dopely.

He would never miss out on seeing Midorima like this. Fresh out the shower. Towel around his waist. Water droplets clinging to his beautiful, smooth skin. Seeing every curve, and flex of his muscle. The way the droplets slide down his skin. It's a dream for Takao to be able to run his fingers across those limbs. If Takao could take a picture, he would. A scene straight out of heaven Takao thinks.

 

He pulls up the duvet to his chin, eyelids becoming heavy, Takao closes his eyes. He feels the mattress dip beside him, and the click of the bedside lamp go off.

~*~

_“Fuck” Takao breathed as he dragged his body up and down, in slow steady rhythms on Midorima's cock. His nails dug into the flesh of his back, leaving crimson scratches on the surface of Midorima’s pale skin._

_“Takao, you feel so good.” Midorima moans, words coming out muffled as he masks his face against Takao’s shoulder. He ruts up against Takao just oh so good, and he feels like he's melting after each thrust._

_“Ah..ah! Shin-chan,I’m gon-”_

 

Takao jolts awake, heavily breathing, eyes wide. He quickly snaps his head to the left, looking at  Midorima, checking to see if he had woken up the man, relieved to see his back turned away; light snores escaping his lips.  

Panic starts to course through his body.

 

_He just had a wet dream about Midorima. While in Midorima’s bed._

 

He goes through the options in his mind. A) Try to sleep away his raging hard-on or B) Try to resolve it in the bathroom.

 

Sitting up, Takao goes with plan b. Blindly, he reaches over to the bedside table, searching for his phone.

 

_Where the hell did I pu-_

*clatter*

 

Takao's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Midorima stirs beside him.

"Takao..? What happened...?" Midorima grumbles, groggy from his sleep. Midorima turns on the bedside lamp, and blindly fumbles around for his glasses, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

"Are you okay, Takao?" Midorima says, hints of concern picking at his voice. Takao looks like a mess. Hair askew, sweat clinging onto his forehead.

"Y-yeah..I'm fine!" Takao panics, attempting to hide his strained cock.

Midorima grabs a few tissues and reaches over, soaking up the spilt water on the table.

"For someone with an extremely broad field of vision, you sure are clumsy." Midorima half teases. Takao would usually reply with a snarky comeback, but he can't seem to find a reply. Words are stuck in his throat as he feels Midorima's elbow brush against his bulge. He lets a whimper, and involuntarily bucks upwards, immediately clasping his hands over his mouth. His eyes widen as he realizes, his arousal is fully exposed to a once clueless, Midorima. Petrified, Takao's eyes start to well up with tears, his voice still muffled by his palms. Midorima looks up at Takao in confusion. As realization dawns in him, Midorima’s eyes darken immediately. He parts his lips, and inches his face closer to Takao's.

Takao just wants to disappear, he averts his gaze, trying as hard as possible to avoid eye contact with the man on top of him.

Midorima places both his arms on either side of Takao's face, caging in his head. With Midorima’s heavy weight on top of him, not only can he not escape, but he can feel his breath-hot and heavy against his cheeks. Faces centimeters away from each other, His once clear eyes, now a deep, musky emerald. A shade Takao's never seen before. With his pupils dilated, and his eyes locked onto Takao's face, he can decipher one thing from Midorima’s gaze. Lust.

"Did this happen because of me? Look at me, Takao." Midorima ordered, removing the smaller boy's hands, lifting up his chin. Takao reluctantly looks over. Silver met green, and Takao doesn't know if he's been more intimidated in his whole life.

He let out an affirmative whimper, a deep scarlet, rising to his cheeks.

"Why did you try to hide this from me?" Midorima demands, not moving his eyes away for a second.

"I-I didn't want you to know..this is...a-embarrassing." Takao stutters, blushing furiously.

With Midorima’s strong arms resting beside his head, Takao felt trapped.

 

"You felt like this towards me the whole time, but didn't that a word?" Midorima asks, placing a palm on Takao's erection.

"Fuck!" Takao hissed, grinding up into his hand, releasing some of the tension around his aching hard-on. Midorima smirks at Takao's reply, kissing his cheeks before moving towards his lips. He ghosts his mouth over Takao's, testing his patience.

"Just kiss me already" Takao shyly orders. Midorima obliged. He kissed him, fast and hard, still palming him through his boxers. The rough material rubbed against Takao's cock, and it sends electric waves through his body. Takao lets out breathy moans, arms snaking around Midorima's neck.

 

"You don't have to do this for me." Takao says, letting out a shaky breath.

"I want this too. I want you." Midorima panted, kissing the black haired boy's neck, marking him with scattered love bits.

"Nngh..more.." Takao moaned pawing away at the other man's back.

 

Midorima peels off his shirt, helping to take off Takao's as well. Midorima began kissing him, from his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his stomach. The smaller boy's fingers weave through Midorima's hair, tugging it slightly. Midorima kisses down to the band of his boxers; perfectly manicured fingers tracing along his V line. Nipping at the skin above his waist, he took his time savouring the taste of Takao, as well as treasuring the little noises he makes along the way. Midorima tugs at his boxer band with his teeth, slowly peeling away the restraining fabric with his mouth.

"P-please.." Takao whimpered, tightening the grip on his scalp. Midorima drags his boxers down all the way, giving Takao a few long strokes. Swiping his thumb across the tip, drowning out Takao's moans with his mouth. Midorima places both hands on Takao's thighs, before taking him completely in his mouth.

"Ah! Nngh.." Takao moans, throwing his head back in pleasure. Midorima looks up from his position, and Takao thinks he's ever seen a prettier sight. Green orbs looking up at him from underneath those ridiculously long eyelashes. Takao felt like he was in heaven. Midorima keeps a steady rhythm, holding Takao's thighs at the sides of his face. He licks the tip, then moves down to the base, taking in as much of Takao's cock as he possibly can.

"Mm.." Midorima moans, sending waves of pleasure through Takao's body.

"Fuck.." Takao breathes, squeezing his eyes shut, moving his hands from Midorima's head, to the bed sheets, twisting them underneath his fingertips.  

"S-stop..I'm gonna.." Takao warns, but Midorima is one step ahead of him, pulling off right before his release with a pop, leaving a gasping Takao, begging for more. Midorima kisses back up to his neck, cupping Takao’s cheek with his hand. They stay like that for a while, just savouring each other's mouths, exploring and becoming used to the foreign area.

“Is it ok for me to…?” Midorima asks, breaking the kiss. His tone is serious, and his gaze is steady.

“Please..” Takao groans, biting his lip.

"Wait here, don't move." Midorima warns. He kisses him deep, before getting off the bed.

 

Short moments later, Midorima returns with a small tube, and an aluminum packet.

 

Throwing them on top of his pillow, Midorima gets back onto the bed. He ducks down to kiss Takao again, sighing into other boy's mouth.

“Are you sure you want to continue..?” Midorima asks in a soft tone, concern weaving through his voice.

Takao nods, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. He turns his head to the side, feeling the larger man’s eyes bore into the side of his face.

Takao can hear shuffling, and the rip of the condom package.

“W-wait..can I..put it on for you?” Takao asks, uneasy.

He hasn’t had much experience with this; of course he’s not a virgin. This is just the first time he’s done it with a guy. Although he’s glad his first time will be with the man he loves the most, but he cant help but feel nervous.

 

Surprised at the sudden statement, Midorima raises his eyebrows, but agrees anyway, nodding his head.

Takao settles in front of Midorima. Carefully, he takes out the condom, his stomach in a knot.

Midorima lifts Takao’s chin with his index finger, and brings his face close to Takao’s.

“I wont hurt you. I’ll be gentle.” He assures, placing a soft peck on top of the smaller boy’s lips. His stomach tightens at the gesture, and he melts into the kiss.  More confident now, Takao rolls the rubber material onto Midorima's shaft, astounded by the size of him. Sure he wasn't too bad himself, but Midorima did make him somewhat self conscious.

 

Midorima notices the troubled look on Takao's face, and he intertwines his fingers with Takao's own.

“I love you Takao. I wont ever hurt you.” Midorima mumbles into his ear.

Takao’s eyes widen, and his mind tried to process the words that just escaped from Midorima’s lips. Did he hear him right?

Takao gulps. “You..l-love me?”

He’s stuck in a state of shock. Midorima has never shown affection to anyone, nor has he ever cared so much for Takao. His eyes start brim with tears, and his grasp tightens around the other boy’s palm. Midorima affectionately laughs at his expression.

He laughed.

Takao feels safe now, being in the arms of someone who cares for him. He loves Midorima. He's sure if it.

 

Midorima spreads Takao’s thighs apart, sitting in between them. He takes the lube, and squeezes a decent amount of the liquid onto his fingers. He kisses his thighs before pushing one finger in Takao’s ass.

 

"Ah! Shin chan..."

 

An unfamiliar burn sends waves of discomfort throughout Takao’s body.

“Eughh..It hurts” Takao groans, trying to adjust to the new sensation. He grips the sheets underneath him.

“Do you want to stop?” Midorima asks, his brows furrowed in concentration.

“No,just....gimme a second.”

Takao squirms around on Midorima's finger, trying to get use to the foreign feeling. He can feel the warm breath coming from on top of him, and Midorima's hand on his thigh. With determination, Takao grits his teeth and urges Midorima on.

"Okay, you can move now." Takao says.

Midorima pushes in his finger, thrusting to the rhythm of Takao's breathing. He takes his time angling and stretching out Takao, making sure the smaller boy won't be in too much pain when it's time for the real thing.

"Nngh! I think i’m getting used to it."

Relieved, Midorima adds in another digit, curling his fingers, and scissoring Takao open.

"Hah..your fingers are so long shin chan..it's sinful.."

Midorima smirks at the comment, and continues to keep a steady pace. He moves his free hand from Takao’s thigh, to his cock. Jerking him off while driving his fingers into the other boy.

"Hah..yeah, that feels good." Takao sighs, finally feeling the pain subside.

Midorima angles his digits, and drives them in just so, and his mind is going numb with want. Incoherent words stumble out of his mouth, and his gasps fill the air. The sensation of being taken from behind and in front is just too much, and Takao feels like he’s on the verge of bursting.

The pain from before is reduced to next to nothing when Midorima hits his sweet spot, slender fingers hitting his prostate.

“Oh-! Yes, there!” Takao shouts, throwing his head back with a moan, twisting the sheets underneath him.

Midorima smirks, accomplishment gleaming in his eyes. He adds a final finger, stretching Takao out to the brim.

Midorima scatters kisses across Takao’s forehead and cheeks-

“You’ve been so good for me. I’ll make you feel amazing.” He whispers lowly, biting the lobe of Takao’s ear.

Takao can feel the warm breath hitting his neck, making him dizzy.

 

Midorima takes out all 3 digits. Takao immediately feels empty, missing the feeling of fullness that once resignated inside of him.

 

Midorima carefully lines up his cock with Takao’s entrance, and begins to push forward.

Takao gasps. Not at the pain, but because it’s really happening. After this everything will change. Thier friendship will never be the same, but their bond will reach new lengths.

His mind is muddled as he feels the painful stretch of Midorima’s cock. A powerful warmth spreads throughout his body. Takao’s hands travel from the bedsheets to the other boy’s hair, pulling Midorima’s head closer to his chest.

 

The feeling is too surreal. Midorima slowly presses in, amazed at how Takao’s body welcomes every inch of him. Swallowing him up. Soon enough, his lower abdomen presses against Takao’s ass.

“It’s all the way in. Are you feeling alright?” Midorima says, masking his pleasure with a serious look

“Y-yeah..ahh.” Takao manages to get out, panting heavily.

Midorima inches out, and pushes back in as an experiment. Testing Takao’s endurance. The younger boy answers back with a low growl.

“Keep going.” Takao commands.

Midorima spreads Takao’s knees apart even further, steadying himself, before pushing in all the way. Midorima moans as the tightness envelopes him. He continues to thrust, hitting Takao's sweet spot.

“Fuck! Right the-ah!” Takao’s words cut off by another thrust.

Midorima rams into him. No holding back this time, he leans forward, pushing into Takao.

“Agh..you feel..so good..Takao.” Midorima says in between thrusts. Takao lets out an affirmative groan.

The temperature in the room drastically rose. Now Takao feels impossibly hot, eyes rolling to the back of his skull in pleasure. His toes curl and his jaw drops as Midorima slams deeply into him over and over.

“More!” Takao cries, his voice cracking as he fights back the tears attempting to pool over. Midorima bring Takao's legs over his shoulders, burying even deeper inside of him. Takao mentally thanks god for his flexibility.

Takao moves his arms down, getting a grip onto Midorima's upper arms. His palms are sticky, as are Midorima’s limbs; covered in a sheen of sweat. Takao can feel Midorima’s muscles tighten during each thrust.

Takao’s body is numb. Dismissing every feeling other than Midorima. Just Midorima. Nothing else but him. He looks into those green orbs, focusing on nothing but him. The way he breathes out after each thrust. The way he angles himself, fucking Takao just oh so good.

Takao cranes his neck back, savouring the sharp pleasure of being taken. He gasps when he feels something warm glide over his nipples, he looks down to see Midorima teasing Takao's with his tongue. He's nipping and sucking at the skin around his nipple.

"Nngh..it's sensitive.." Takao pants, secretly enjoying the numbing pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" Midorima teases.

Takao shakes his head firmly. He can't concentrate on anything, white hot pleasure coursing through his veins. He feels a sharp tug on his nipple and he cries out, unable to contain himself.

“If we keep up like this, I don’t think i can manage any longer” Midorima pants, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Just...keep going” Takao replies, closing his eyes. He never wants it to end. This special moment, this feeling. But he can feel Midorima approaching his limit. His cock swells up inside of him, pressing against his inner walls. Even through the condom, Takao can feel the coursing heat of the other man’s cock.

“I’m going to-” Midorima attempts to say, but he’s cut off by intense pleasure as he spills, words coming out in a grunt. He squeezes his eyes shut as he releases, gripping onto Takao’s thighs.

 _He looks so beautiful._ Takao thinks to himself. Midorima's hair is sticking to his forehead, his long eyelashes are moist with tears, and his lips are puffy and pink; so kissable. The emotionless tsundere looks almost vulnerable.

 _This side shown to nobody but me._ Takao feels so special. Just Midorima’s expression is enough to make Takao reach the edge.

Midorima grabs Takao’s cock, jerking him swiftly while still deeply pushing into him.

“Ahh..if you do it like that I can't..hah!” Takao throws his head back, an electric sensation shoots up his back as he cums, fast and hard. His mind goes blank, and he's shouting Midorima’s name, nails leaving crescent marks on his skin. Waves of pleasure coarse through his body, as he rides out his orgasm.

His cum spurts out, pooling onto his chest, Midorima pulls out.

Takao pants heavily, arms gone slack. Midorima holds him, and looks into Takao’s eyes.

“How was that? Are you feeling okay?” asks Midorima, voice unsure.

“That was....amazing.” Takao smirks, still feeling positively orgasmic. High, almost.

“Am I worthy being your first time?” Midorima says, trying to hide his blush.

“I’d say i'm pretty satisfied” Takao teasingly replies with a laugh.

The older boy grabs several tissues from the box, wiping off Takao’s chest. Standing up, he takes off the condom, ties it up and throws it in the trash bin.

Takao yawns, drowsy.

“We’re going to be exhausted at practice tomorrow. The coach will be angry.” Midorima huffs.

“At least you’ll be able to walk properly.” Takao jokes, winking at the other boy.

Midorima blushes as he crawls back into bed-

“Let’s get as much rest as we can.”

He reaches over to the lamp, clicking it off.

Takao leans over and snuggles closer to the green haired boy. He knows that Midorima won't be able to sleep, be the silence in the room is convincing.

“Hey..are we..boyfriends now?” Takao asks, breaking the silence.

“I thought we established that a long time ago.” Midorima replies, turning around to face the opposite direction.

To some, the action may seem cold, but Takao knows how much those words meant.

Satisfied with his answer, Takao settles down. Body pressed to the other boy’s back, he drifts asleep with a smile plastered on his face, and Midorima on his mind.

  
  


~*~

 

Takao’s eyes peel open. The sound of the busy streets fill his ears. He sits up, and stretches out his sore limbs. His mind is dazed as he looks around, events that took place last night rushing back to him.

 

_I slept with Shin chan._

 

His eyes widen, and his mouth forms a smirk as he quickly gets up, out of bed.

He flinches when he stands, a jolt of pain runs down his spine.

His thighs are bruised and his ass is sore,

 

_Well this sucks_

 

He checks the clock.

 

_7:09. Twenty minutes left to spare._

 

He slips on his shirt, and tugs on his jeans. Combing his hair with his fingers, he rushes out the room.

The sight he is greeted with stops Takao in his tracks.

Midorima is cooking breakfast, wearing nothing but sweatpants and an apron.

 

Takao can see the dip is his spine, the flex of his backbone when he moves the spatula.  Takao takes in the sights and almost screams.

Instead, he tries another approach.

 

Attempting to be stealthy, Takao tip toes towards the kitchen, moving along the wall, careful not to make the floorboards creak.

As he approaches he can smell bacon, and the bubbling sounds of the coffee maker.

Making his move, Takao lunges forward, hugging Midorima from behind.

“Good morning Shin chan~” Takao , snuggling his face against the warmth of Midorima’s exposed back.

Startled, Midorima drops the spatula.

"Takao! What on earth are you doing!"

"Mm.. Sorry you looked so sexy I couldn't help it!" Takao defends himself, fingers tracing along the curves of Midorima's back.

 

The older boy turns around, and Takao jokingly pushes himself up and pecks Midorima on the lips. To his surprise, Midorima doesn't protest. In fact, Midorima made no sign of backing away. Takao looks at him, eyes glinting with mischief. Thier faces inch even closer, and Midorima plants his lips against the raven haired  boy’s. Takao leans forwards and deepens the kiss.

"Mm.." Takao moans into the older boys mouth. He hooks his hands over Midorima's head, resting his arms resting on his shoulders.

Midorima mimics his actions, but rests his hands on Takao's waist instead.

Midorima licks Takao's bottom lip, asking permission to go deeper. Takao obliges, slightly parting his lips, allowing Midorima to explore his mouth. The older boy licks the roof of Takao's mouth, sending tingles throughout his body. With a groan, Takao opens his mouth wider, loving the feeling of being explored.

Takao's feet can't hold his weight on tip toes any longer, so he gradually moves away from the stove, mouth still connected with Midorima's. He props himself onto the surface, hooking his legs around Midorima's waist. Takao immediately brings their lips together again, moaning into the heated kiss. Thier tongues rub against each other as they both try to venture deeper into each other's mouths. Takao takes a risk and gently bites down on Midorima's bottom lip. He let out small gasp, enjoying the sensation. Takao combs his fingers through the other boys hair, tangling it and sighing deeper into the kiss.

Just as they broke away for air, a rapid beeping filled the room. Takao winces, covering his ears.

“Shit!” Midorima cried, quickly turning off the stove, removing the pan. A layer of smoke rises up, filling the room with a foggy atmosphere. The beeping dies out, as does the weak sizzling of the bacon.

“Oops” Takao says, looking over Midorima’s shoulder at the burnt remains at what used to be bacon.

“Looks like we won't be having breakfast today” Midorima sighed, dumping the food into the trash bin.

“That’s fine, we can grab something from the convenience store” Takao adds, leaning back against the fridge.

“You’re buying.” Midorima says

“Hmph, I’ve been conned.” Takao teases, in a makeshift hurt voice.

“You’re the one who tempted me.” Midorima defends

“Mm..as i said, i can't help myself when you look like so hot” Takao laughs, running his fingers over Midorima's abs.

“Hm. We’re going to be late” Midorima says, pushing up his glasses.

“Let’s go then” Takao” Takao says, grabbing his bag from the floor.

Something drops with a clatter, and Takao looks to the floor.

“Takao..your keys are right here..” Midorima says, unimpressed, picking up the metal object.

“Oh... Heh. Must've uh..forgot to look in that pocket then?” Takao says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“You’re lying. You had them the whole time and you knew it.” Midorima huffs.

Takao grabs Midorima’s hand and weaves their fingers together.

“But now we’re in a relationship because of it” Takao says in a singsong voice, giving Midorima a look of innocence.

“Isn’t that enough?” Takao adds, looking at their intertwined fingers.

Midorima simply sighs, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

~*~

 

“No rickshaw today?” Midorima asks, pausing beside the cart.

“Hm..no, I wanna walk with you today.” Takao says, smiling. He gives a small head nod towards his direction, signaling for Midorima to follow. He does.

The two walk down the busy road, crunching on the autumn leaves. With the sky a bright shade of blue, and the air sweet, Takao leans his head against Midorima’s shoulder, and they continue walking down the path, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> collab w/ Vicanimaria
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated ✌


End file.
